I Need You
by Venetian King
Summary: This is my Very first fic it's a bumblebee and ironhide flick so please read and review and pleease no flames thank you


This is my first story so please review and please no flames Thank you. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bumblebee couldn't remember the last time he had a mate but what he did remember was that he missed sharing his life with someone close. He remembers the warmth they'd have in bed on cold days like today. 

"How can these humans stand these harsh climate. Hurricanes, scorching summers, and now freezing cold winds."

"Aw quit complaining `bee." A low baritone voice came from behind bumblebee.

It was Ironhide. Bumblebee just gave the tall and muscular man a little smile then turned back around and looked up at the stars. 

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. 

"Sure" bumblebee answered and patted the space beside him inviting Ironhide to sit. He couched down next to `bee. 

"So why are you up here little man?"

"I like lookin up at the stars. Why are you up the here?" he asked.

"O well I came to return this." `Hide gave him a picture of a man with light brown hair and almond eyes to match.

"Oh thank you I was lookin for this." 

"Who is he?" the bulkier man asked. 

"He was my last mate but I guess things didn't work out as I thought they would, but I miss him so much." `bee answered.

"Well I might not be the greatest person to give advise on relationships, but what should do is just move on. If he moved on to another mat then you should too," 

"Heh, Thanks `Hide I really needed that, even though it might've not been the greatest pep talk." bumblebee chuckled.

"Well I'm always here for ya kiddo." Ironhide placed an arm across `bee's shoulders.

"Well you see that's what I like about you `Hide."

"What do you mean `bee."

"Well you can be bossy, demanding, and lo."

"Sounding good so far." Ironhide interrupted.

"I wasn't finished." Bumblebee said punching `Hide's massive arm playfully. "You also can be funny at times, sweet, playful, and really adventurous, and that's what I like about you `Hide."

"Gee, thanks." Ironhide said with a dark crimson blush on his cheek.

"No problem, I just wish it wasn't so fucking cold out." Bumblebee said shivering.

"Well here take my jacket." 

Ironhide slipped off his leather jacket and placed it around `bee's shoulders.

"But wont you get cold?"

"nah don't worry about me it'll take a whole lot make me cold." Ironhide replied. Bumblebee snickered and looked to his side to see `Hide who was gazing up at the stars. Damn. He was so hot bumblebee trailed down Ironhide's side, one more m of his arm and his shirt would probably break. Bumblebee could feel his growing erection. He quickly covered it up with the jacket, but that still wouldn't hide the lust in his eyes. He was desperate and couldn't take it much longer.

"`Hide even after Ratchet was able to turn us human you still manage to have enormous guns." Bumblebee said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean `bee?" Ironhide asked puzzled

"I mean this." and the bumblebee slowly began sliding his hand up `Hide's arm. But Ironhide place hand over `bee's and stopped him. Bee looked up into Ironhide's dark brown eyes, and thought that he would be mad at him, but surprisingly he was more shocked to feel `Hide's lips on his. What felt like forever he finally pulled away to catch his breath.

"That was…WOW!" Bee said panting.

"I've always loved you `Bee." Ironhide said looking at the blonde. 

"I love you too." Bumblebee be said gracefully. And then he gently climbed over `Hide's lap straddling it and he placed his lips upon `Hide's. Ironhide wrapped his arms around bumblebee's waist as `bee laced his fingers through iron hide's short black hair.

"Wait lets not do this here." Bumblebee said interrupting the perfect moment.

"Okay." Ironhide said. Then he picked up Bumblebee bridal style into his room and laid bumblebee across his bed and began nibbling on his neck.

"I need you so much `Hide." Bumblebee moaned

"I know." Ironhide groaned.

Ironhide got up on his knees and took off his shirt revealing washboard abs and muscle. After he got undressed he went back down to his mate and took off his clothes in a heart beat. Bumblebee gathered as much strength as he could and flipped Ironhide onto his back and began placing a trail of kisses down his stomach until he found `Hide's 10 inch cock in his face. He was huge! Bumblebee began kissing the head making Ironhide moan with pleasure. `Bee finally took Ironhide fully in his mouth, moving his head up and down. Ironhide placed a hand on `Bee's head and massaged his golden locks. `Hide finally reached his climax. He was screaming while releasing hot sticky liquid into `Bee's mouth, But he was able to swallow it all. Bumblebee started trailing his way back up too Ironhide's face and kissed softly and went to his ear.

"`Hide I want you to make love to me." Bumblebee said seductively.

"As you wish my little Bumblebee." Ironhide whispered back.

Ironhide got up and turned `Bee over and then got back behind him.

"Are you ready?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes." Bumblebee replied 

Ironhide positioned himself and then he entered into `Bee's warmth and waited `til `bee adjusted to `Hide. Bumblebee moaned as Ironhide began pumping in and out of him Ironhide paced himself.

"Aaahhh! That… feels …ssoo good!" Bumblebee groaned

Ironhide once again reached his climax the same time his lover did and they both moaned in unison. Finally `Hide pulled out of bumblebee and crawled up next to him. Panting he place an arm over bee's smaller frame.

"I love you my sweet sweet Bumblebee." Ironhide whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, my big weapons specialist." Bumblebee said back.

"Bumblebee I just want to tell you that I wont ever leave you, I wont break your heart, and I will try to make you happy because I love you." Ironhide told his lover.

Bumblebee smiled and turned his body toward `Hide and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you `Hide." 

"No problem." Ironhide said and they both dozed off to sleep.

The sun slowly rose and rays of light slowly filled the dark room. The rays peered onto bumblebee's eyes causing him to wake up. Bumblebee yawned and looked down to see an astonishing being sleep like a baby. He slowly caressed Ironhide's cheek, But sadly it woke him up ruining the perfect moment.

"Mmmmmm, G`morning." Ironhide said groggily.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Like a baby." the older man yawned. 

"What… hhhaaaww. What time is it?" He said releasing another yawn.

"6:30." Bumblebee answered. 

Ironhide grabbed bumblebee and held him close nuzzling his neck with there legs intertwined looking up at the sun rise.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." bumblebee said.

"I don't." Ironhide replied back

"What?….. Why not?"

"Well because I wouldn't be able to do this."

"`Hide, hhaahahahah, p-please heheheheh, STOP, that tickles hahahahahahah." Bumblebee said happily to the point where he started to cry joyfully.

"Never!"

"Hahahahha okay okay I surrender hahahahahahah!"

Ironhide gradually stopped and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"Bumblebee, Ironhide!! We need you out here now!!" Optimus yelled from the living room.

"Aaawwwhh man! I didn't want this end." bumblebee spoke sadly 

( N/A: Don't you hate that when someone calls your name when you're in the middle of something. That's frustrating.)

"Oh come on the quicker we work the more time we'll have for each other okay `bee?" Ironhide referred

"Okay." Bumblebee said with joy.

Bumblebee slowly walked out of the room with Ironhide's arm around his shoulder and they walked into the kitchen looking for breakfast. 

"AWW! Don't you guys look cute." Jazz teased 

Bumblebee simply gave him the 'bird' and sat down at the counter while Ironhide was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Hey guys!" Arcee said walking into the kitchen to join them.

"Hey Arcee." Bumblebee said eating his toast.

"Hey, I'm goin to go work on some more guns I'll see you later tonite `Bee." Ironhide said placing a kiss on bumblebee's head.

"Okay, bye." Bumblebee said cheerfully.

Then looked at Arcee who had wide eyes and a big smile on her face.

"What?" he questioned.

" You never told me you were with `Hide. So tell me, I wanna know how does he treat you, Omg omg is he good in bed?" she asked.

"Well he treats me well and …" Bumblebee went close to her ear 

" And yes he is great in bed." Bumblebee whispered.

"OOO looks like you caught a great catch kiddo. Don't lose this one okay sweetie."

"Don't worry I don't plan on losing him." 

"Alright kiddo." She smiled, patted his head and walked away.


End file.
